


Можно?

by Horny_Chupacabra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Chupacabra/pseuds/Horny_Chupacabra
Summary: Его волосы намокли от пота, футболка прилипла к спине, шорты задрались под самые ягодицы. Напряженные ноги с красиво очерченными мышцами, руки, точно бьющие по цели, заставляют Хинату громко выдохнуть.





	Можно?

Они вваливаются в раздевалку последними. Запыхавшиеся, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Кагеяма крепко держит запястье Хинаты и не отпускает, пока дверь за ними не захлопывается.

– Я, – мямлит Хината, неотрывно вглядываясь в раскрасневшееся лицо Кагеямы, – не то имел в виду, когда говорил…

Кагеяма бесцеремонно затыкает его поцелуем и подталкивает назад. Кагеяма горячий, напряженный и настойчивый. Он вжимает Хинату в стену всем телом, целует глубоко, властно, заставляя беспомощно цепляться за плечи и прогибаться. Хината запускает пальцы в его волосы, с садистским наслаждением сжимая их в кулак. Кагеяма рычит, разрывает поцелуй, одним быстрым движением задирает футболку Хинаты почти под самое горло.

– Черт, – шипит Хината сквозь зубы, а затем неожиданно выдает, – не таким должен был быть наш первый поцелуй!

Кагеяма в ответ легонько прикусывает кожу на шее, всасывает ее и движется языком дальше. Вверх к мочке уха, облизывает и шепчет:

– Хоть раз в жизни не будь придурком.

Голос – шелестящий, почти бархатистый, щекочет горячим дыханием висок. Хината прижимается теснее.

– Но… ведь…

Кагеяма с нажимом проводит пальцами вдоль линии позвоночника, ловко проскальзывая ладонями за кромку шорт. Мнет ягодицы, разводит их в стороны и подушечками пальцев гладит ложбинку между ними. Хината выгибается сильнее и трется давно вставшим членом о бедро Кагеямы, пытаясь быть как можно тише. Привстает на цыпочки, обвивает руками шею, утыкаясь носом и губами в ее изгиб, быстро лижет горячую кожу. Кагеяма коротко выдыхает. Рваными и быстрыми движениями рук он перемещается от спины к животу и грубо сжимает член Хинаты в кулаке.

Комната перед глазами, очертания которой уже давно потеряли четкость, исчезает вовсе. Хината запрокидывает голову назад и протяжно стонет. Не громко, как ему кажется, но Кагеяма все равно на него шикает. Хината в ответ только качает головой. Его мышцы напряжены как камень, как чертова сжавшаяся пружина, готовая сорваться от любого движения. Он разводит ноги шире и прикусывает ворот футболки Кагеямы, сильно зажмурившись. За закрытыми веками, в такт движениям ладоней пульсируют фиолетовые пятна. Голова кружится. Во рту сухо. Но Хината все равно чувствует лишь горячие пальцы Кагеямы, плотным кольцом обвивающие его член. Грубые, жесткие и невероятно приятные.

Хината жалобно всхлипывает и круги взрываются малиновыми брызгами. Они искрятся в темноте его сознания, переливаясь влажными блестками как сладкая конфета. Хината кончает, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи Кагеямы, до дрожи в икрах и бедрах. Сам Кагеяма шумно дышит ему в ухо как загнанный зверь и трется носом об его щеку.

– Я сейчас, сейчас, – Хината гладит его грудь, мягко пробегается пальцами по ребрам, пояснице и заднице. Повторяет путь обратно, а затем отталкивает Кагеяму от себя. Сглатывает, облизывается, чуть прищурившись очерчивает взглядом выпирающий под шортами член. Хината подходит очень-очень близко и шепчет в самые губы Кагеямы:

– Хочу взять у тебя в рот, – стыдясь собственных слов, он сжимает футболку Кагеямы в кулаки у самого ворота, – можно?

Кагеяма вспыхивает как новогодняя лампочка и отворачивается.

Внезапно открывшаяся позади дверь заставляет их одновременно вздрогнуть.

– Так и знал, что вы еще тут, – ворчит Танака-сан, – опять деретесь?

Он подозрительно косится на них, криво сощурив глаза.

– Нет, – испуганно блеет Хината, – мы просто…

– Деретесь, – уверенно подытожил Танака-сан, – аж раскраснелись все. Прекращайте и собирайтесь поскорее. Дайчи-сан обещал угостить всех булочками со свининой.

Кагеяма вырывается из хватки Хинаты и раздраженно, стараясь не поворачиваться к Танаке-сану передом, начинает переодеваться.

Хината вздыхает.

Он безмерно уважает и восхищается Танакой-саном, но сейчас ему хочется, чтобы тот ушел. Потому что не терпится увидеть, как Кагеяма будет стонать от его прикосновений, расплываясь от желания, и краснеть еще и еще. Но Танака-сан не уходит, видимо, думая, что как только за ним закроется дверь, они с Кагеямой снова начнут драться.

Хината снова вздыхает. Подходит к своей спортивной сумке и выуживает оттуда чистую одежду. Кагеяма, отвернувшись, тоже переодевается, и Хината краем глаза замечает, как он несколько раз сжимает в кулаке все еще стоящий член.

 

– До завтра?

Они останавливаются на перекрестке под мигающим фонарем. Хинате нужно свернуть налево, Кагеяме – идти прямо.

Оба молчали всю дорогу, слушая успокаивающий треск велосипедных колес. Хината думал обо всем произошедшем, стараясь запрятать как можно дальше чувство неловкости перед самим собой. Но всякий раз расплывался в довольной и счастливой улыбке, стоило ему вспомнить нетерпеливые прикосновения ладоней к своему телу и исходящее от Кагеямы сильное желание. Было приятно осознавать, что он мог вызывать у кого-то настолько сильные чувства. Особенно когда этим кем-то был Кагеяма.

– Не опаздывай, – бурчит в ответ Кагеяма.

– Сам не опаздывай, – по инерции беззлобно огрызается Хината.

Кагеяма не отвечает.

«Наверное, ему тоже все еще стыдно», – думает про себя Хината, сильнее цепляясь за рукоятку велосипеда.

Фонарь мигает еще раз, а затем с треском гаснет. Хината подается вперед, неуклюже хватает Кагеяму за руку и целует. Неловко, быстро, почти сразу отстраняясь.

– Пока, – отвернувшись, бросает Хината через плечо и поспешно сворачивает за угол.

 

Хината останавливается в нескольких метрах от спортзала. На улице темно, холодно и очень тихо. Он смотрит на льющийся из открытых дверей свет, слушает отдаленные звуки ударов мяча об пол и не решается зайти.

Кагеяма там внутри, Хината знает это наверняка, но все равно не может побороть себя и сделать заветные несколько шагов вперед. Это не страх и не стеснение. Бояться его Хината разучился еще после случая с неудачной подачей в затылок Кагеямы, а стеснение ушло раза с третьего их совместного купания. То, что чувствует Хината сейчас, – непонимание того, как нужно вести себя с Кагеямой. Быть приветливым и любящим? Но как это проявлять? Не ссориться, не огрызаться, не перечить? А если сильно бесит, что тогда? Терпеть и стараться не реагировать? И как ему теперь относиться к Кагеяме? Как к девчонке? Или ему самому нужно быть как девчонка?

Хината шумно вздыхает. Все это слишком сложно для него одного. Хочется, чтобы все было как раньше – просто, но только с поцелуями и всяким таким.

Хината раздраженно ерошит волосы, а затем встряхивает головой. Нужно заканчивать маяться ерундой и войти уже в зал. Утро выдается холодным, и пальцы уже начинают заметно замерзать. Хината выпускает облачко пара изо рта и решительно шагает вперед.

Кагеяма, явно пришедший довольно давно, остервенело бьет по мячу, который отскакивает от стены и летит обратно прямо к нему в руки. Снова и снова, и снова. Его волосы намокли от пота, футболка прилипла к спине, шорты задрались под самые ягодицы. Напряженные ноги с красиво очерченными мышцами, руки, точно бьющие по цели, заставляют Хинату громко выдохнуть.

Кагеяма оборачивается. Смотрит из-под растрепанной челки, сверкая синими глазами.

– Ты вышел сегодня слишком рано, – неуверенно начинает Хината, шагая к нему навстречу, – и поэтому пришел раньше меня. Это не считается, так и знай!

Кагеяма щурится.

– Я не виноват, что ты такой ленивый, – он встряхивает волосами, – я должен был ждать, пока ты выспишься?

Хината с удовольствием отмечает неловкость в его движениях и словах.

Кагеяма фыркает, отбрасывает в сторону мяч и тянет край футболки к лицу, стирая ею выступивший пот. Хината, скинувший с плеча сумку, собирается ответить что-то резкое, но давится словами. Он быстро пробегается глазами по обнаженному животу, от груди до пупка к темным завиткам под ним, ниже по черным смятым шортам с едва заметной выпуклостью. И сглатывает. Кагеяма замечает его взгляд, быстро краснеет и хмурится.

Хината не выдерживает. В два прыжка преодолев расстояние между ними, он хватает Кагеяму за ворот футболки, тянет на себя и целует. Неловко проталкиваясь в его рот языком, вбирает в себя весь его запах, вкус, наслаждается каждым прикосновением. Кагеяма отвечает на поцелуй почти сразу, плотно обхватив его спину руками. Горячий как кусок огня и напряженный как тугая пружина. Хината жмется к телу сильнее, разрывает поцелуй и влажно проводит по шее языком.

– Черт, – шипит Кагеяма, – ты чего творишь?

– Хочу тебя, – отрывисто шепчет ему Хината.

Он трется пахом об его пах, разгоняя по телу океан приятных мурашек. Кагеяма зарывается пальцами в волосы Хинаты, прижимая его губы к себе сильнее. Хината нетерпеливо тянет за края его футболки и сдирает ее с Кагеямы. Быстро целует ключицы, грудь, облизывает соски, опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Встает на колени, носом утыкается чуть пониже пупка и со свистом втягивает в себя воздух. Запах Кагеямы щекочет ему ноздри, напрочь отключая разум, оставляя после себя лишь жгучее желание. Хината целует пульсирующий жаром низ живота и просовывает ладони под шорты. Сжимает в руках ягодицы, поглаживая. Кагеяма подается чуть вперед, а затем не выдерживает и рывком поднимает Хинату на ноги.

– Что не так? – Хината непонимающе и немного разочарованно смотрит на него.

– Все так, – хрипло шепчет ему в ответ Кагеяма, – только если ты продолжишь, я кончу раньше времени.

Хината ехидно хихикает в кулак, но смех быстро сменяется стоном. Кагеяма ныряет ладонями за резинку его спортивных штанов и медленно проводит пальцами между ягодицами. Хината выгибается в спине и чертыхается.

– С ума меня сводишь, дубина, – жарко шепчет Кагеяма ему куда-то в шею, – я спать из-за тебя не мог, вот и притащился сюда чуть ли не ночью.

– Нужно было позвонить, – Хината съеживается, чувствуя, как Кагеяма пытается протиснуться пальцем сквозь сжатые мышцы, – больно.

Кагеяма не отвечает. Быстро спустив штаны до колен, он разворачивает Хинату к себе спиной, утыкается носом в его затылок и шумно вдыхает. Трется голым пахом о его ягодицы, членом проскальзывая между ними, вниз по яичкам Хинаты. Хината инстинктивно сводит ноги сильнее. От его выступившей смазки между ними становится влажно. Кагеяма делает еще толчок, еще и еще, тесно прижавшись грудью к спине Хинаты и постанывая ему в ухо. Хината выгибается сильнее, подстраиваясь под его движения, и чувствует нарастающий жар внизу живота. Он тянется ладонью к члену, но Кагеяма перехватывает его руку.

– Я сам хочу, подожди.

Он быстро обхватывает член Хинаты и начинает водить по всей длине. Сдавленно рычит ему в загривок, чуть прикусывая его. Шлепающие по заднице толчки, резкие движения ладони, стон самого Хинаты – все это смешивается в один звук, в одно ощущение, заставляющее пустоту взрываться разноцветными фейерверками. Хината всхлипывает и кончает в ладонь Кагеямы.

– У меня в сумке где-то были салфетки, – растерянно и немного хрипло говорит Хината, – нам бы привести себя в порядок, пока нас никто не застукал.

Плечом Хината чувствует, как Кагеяма кивает. Но с места не двигается, а только сильнее сжимает в объятьях. Странно видеть его таким – разомлевшим, усталым и податливым. Хината счастливо улыбается.

– Мы ведь теперь вместе, да? – зачем-то спрашивает он.

– Ну а сам как думаешь? – привычно ворчит Кагеяма ему в ответ.


End file.
